Im yours
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot, Will and Emma celebrate their wedding night together.


I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone sorry for the long delay been away on holiday but now I`m back and ready to write lots of fanfiction to get through the long hiatus. This is just a one shot of wemma on their wedding night so I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review

I`m yours

"Will!" Emma Schuester shrieked as her husband carried her into the bridal suite at the hotel they were having the reception at. The old members and new members of New Directions all chipping in and paying for it as their wedding present, Finn promising Emma that he and Rachel had checked it out and made sure it was fit for her and Mr Schue. Will then lay Emma on the bed and just stared at her a goofy grin on his face. Emma was starting to get quite concerned by the way he was starting at her

"Have I got lipstick on my face or something!" she panicked remembering the kiss Will had given her for the official wedding photographs. She was about to sit up to check her face when Will shook his head

"No I was just thinking how wonderful it is now that I can just look at you when I want to. No forbidden looks or guilty ones" he sighed remembering their past "And to remember you and how beautiful you are" he smiled gently at Emma who started to blush a deep crimson appearing in her cheeks and a soft smile appearing on her face. She never grew tired of Will telling her that she was beautiful. Will crawled over to Emma`s side of the bed and leant down next to her, her head leaning against his chest, his heart beating just where Emma could hear it and her red hair, straightened just for today, a piece lying next to his face and their hands grasped next to one another, a gold wedding band next to a sliver studded wedding ring. Neither Will nor Emma wanted anything too fancy after all they had both done that before.

"The kids looked happy enough" Will muttered as Emma slightly nodded

"It must have been hard for them though watching the new `New Directions` perform for us" Emma murmured. They had agreed to let the new kids perform at their wedding but let the old kids come as their guests. They thought that Rachel and Kurt wouldn't have been happy about it but it looked as if Finn and Blaine had managed to talk them round. Emma then turned around and softly kissed Will managing to remove his black pocket square from his body so that only his white dress shirt was on his body, Continuing to kiss him she undid the shirt buttons on his dress shirt and slid it off his body onto the floor

"E-Emma" Will choked out knowing how much this turned him on. Emma gave him a soft but seductive smile as she got up off the bed and turned around so that her back was facing Will

"Would you unzip me please" she said softly but in that kind of manner that made Will groan and his trousers feel more tighter than they were "I mean I really need somebody and if this dress doesn't get removed" she said coyly with a slight smile. Her back arched, the straps showing her freckled skin and Will leapt up off the bed, unzipping the ivory material, letting the dress fall on the floor, then clutching Emma to his own bare chest, she clad in only a bra and panties. He kissed her, his hands making his way all over her body as she sighed and moaned in passion. Will`s hands made their way down to her bra which he noticed was a lacy blue material

"Periwinkle" he croaked out looking at his wife who nodded her eyes growing bigger by the minute. Will smirked as he removed the lacy blue material, continuing to kiss Emma as she groaned, her own tongue seeping into his mouth. They then pushed each other on the bed as he continued to move down her chest, placing kisses as he went while she started to remove Will`s trousers as that was the only item of clothing left remaining on him. Emma undid his trousers as Will groaned, teasing Emma as he placed one nipple in his mouth as she let out a squeal as the sensation hit her. Will slipped the trousers off his legs as he continued to ravish Emma moving to the next breast as his erection continued to give him discomfort. He however ignored that as he placed the second nipple in his mouth and then slowly removed Emma`s matching panties. The groans that were coming from Emma knew that it wouldn't be long before she would come and since she was on the pill there would be no reason for him to use a condom. Groaning he came closer to Emma, their bodies clasping one another as she used her hand to remove the boxers letting them drop on the floor. She then slid underneath him as he leant above her, both their bodies sweaty

"I love you so much" he replied giving Emma a forehead kiss as she nodded kissing him back as he slid into her. As their bodies became one, Will leant above Emma as their hips bucked against each other, and their bodies thrusting against each other as Will could feel himself coming. Emma could also feel him coming as well and gripped his hair as Will spilled himself into Emma. Emma gave one last thrust as well as they collapsed onto the sheets, Emma clutching hard to her husband's bare chest

"That was amazing" Emma whispered with a soft smile "I mean better than before" she replied glancing up at Will who replied with a small chuckle

"Maybe being married adds something extra" he replied with a sigh as he stroked Emma`s red curls before looking down at her and realising that she was fast asleep. Will gave a soft smile as he pulled himself out of her and snuggled next to his wife letting his arms snake round her

"Good night Mrs Schuester" he whispered as Emma slowly opened her eyes

"Good night Mr Schuester" she murmured with a smile as she closed her brown eyes and slowly went to sleep, letting the window of the bridal suite flutter open and the world past them by.

I apologise if it isn't very good. I just wanted to get back in the writing swing and this came to mind, Hopefully I should get some more writing done soon hopefully sooner than later. I should be starting a new series fic soon and updating my one shot fics.


End file.
